Fehleinschätzung
by Kat1005
Summary: Übersetzung des von S. Meyer veröffentlichen New Moon-Extras "Miscalculation". Telefonat zwischen Rosalie und Alice nachdem diese eine Vision von Edwards Selbstmord hatte. Rosalies Sicht.


**Alle Rechte bleiben S. Meyer vorbehalten.**

**Stephenie Meyer hat auf ihrer Homepage eine Reihe von Outtakes und Extras veröffentlicht. Dieser One-Shot beschreibt aus Rosalies Sicht das Telefonat zwischen Rosalie und Alice, nachdem Alice die Vision von Edwards Selbstmord hat. Inklusive einem Vorword von Mrs. Meyer. Ein interessanter Einblick in Rosalies Gedankenwelt. Was denkt ihr?**

_

* * *

_

Witzige Geschichte – ich hab diesen Teil aufgrund einer Wette geschrieben. Ich habe über den Wettbewerb „Ein Spatziergang in meinen Schuhen" der Twilight Fanfiction Seite gelesen und ich erwähnte Alphie gegenüber, dass ich vielleicht auch etwas einfügen würde, so als Witz. Sie meinte, das würde niemals funktionieren, Peli

_rroja würde mich sofort erkennen. Ich wettete, dass Pel mich niemals erwischen würde und Alphie wettete, dass es ihr doch gelänge. Also schrieb ich diesen kleinen Abschnitt von New Moon aus Rosalies Sicht (es war wirklich eine interessante Erfahrung in Rosalies Kopf zu sein!) und schickte es ab, lachte in mich hinein. Am Ende war der Witz auf meiner Seite. Mein Eintrag verlor sich im Cyberspace und Pel bekam ihn nie zu Gesicht. Ich schätze Alphie und ich werden niemals den Ausgang unserer Wette erfahren… es sei denn Twilight Fanfiction macht irgendwann erneut einen Wettbewerb._

_Hier ist also mein fehlgeschlagener Witz, das Telefonat zwischen Rosalie und Alice in Kapitel 18 von New Moon:_

Fehleinschätzung

Ein winzig kleines Geräusch – nicht hier, sondern ein paar hundert Meter weiter nördlich – ließ mich zusammenfahren. Meine Hand ergriff automatisch das Telefon, klappte es wieder zu und legte es wieder außer Sichtweite in nur einer einzigen Bewegung.

Ich schwang mein Haar über meine Schulter, warf einen schnellen Blick durch das große Fenster hinaus in den Wald. Der Tag war düster, bewölkt; mein eigenes Spiegelbild war heller zu erkennen als die Bäume und die Wolken. Ich starrte in meine großen, aufgeschreckten Augen, auf meine Mundwinkel, die sich nach unten zogen, auf die vertikale Furche zwischen meinen Augenbrauen…

Finster blickte ich mein Spiegelbild an, ersetzte den Ausdruck von Schuld auf meinem Gesicht durch Verachtung. Attraktiv wirkende Verachtung. Geistesabwesend bemerkte ich, wie dieser wilde Ausdruck meinem Gesicht schmeichelte, einen hübschen Kontrast zu dem weichen Goldton meiner dichten Locken bildete. Gleichzeitig schweifte mein Blick über den leeren Wald von Alaska, und ich war erleichtert festzustellen, dass ich immer noch alleine war. Das Geräusch war nichts gewesen – nur ein Vogel oder der Wind.

Es gab keinen Grund zur Erleichterung, sagte ich mir selbst. Kein Grund zur Schuld. Ich hatte nichts Falsches gemacht.

Hatten die Anderen vorgehabt Edward niemals die Wahrheit zu erzählen? Ihn für immer in widerlichen Slums dieser Welt sich in seiner Angst wälzen zu lassen, während Esme trauert und Carlisle jede seiner Entscheidungen hinterfragt und Emmetts naturgemäße Lebensfreude durch die Einsamkeit langsam davon sickert? Wo blieb da die Gerechtigkeit?

Abgesehen davon gab es keine Möglichkeit Geheimnisse lange vor Edward zu verbergen. Früher oder später hätte er uns aufgesucht, um Alice oder Carlise aus irgendwelchen Gründen zu sehen, und dann hätte er die Wahrheit herausgefunden. Wäre er uns dankbar dafür, dass wir ihn durch unser Schweigen so lange belogen hätten? Wohl kaum. Edward musste immer alles wissen; dieses Gefühl von Allwissenheit war sein Leben. Er würde total ausrasten und die Tatsache, dass wir Bellas Tod vor ihm verheimlicht hätten, hätte die Sache nur noch verschlimmert.

Wenn er sich beruhigt hat und über dieses Durcheinander hinweggekommen ist, wird er mir wahrscheinlich dankbar sein dafür, dass ich mutig genug war, ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen.

Kilometer entfernt schrie ein Falke, das Geräusch schreckte mich auf und ich hielt wieder Ausschau durchs Fenster. In meinem Gesicht stand, wie zuvor, die Schuld geschrieben, böse funkelte ich mich an.

Schon gut, dann hatte ich eben meine eigenen Absichten im Kopf. War es denn etwas so Schlimmes, dass ich meine Familie wieder vereint sehen möchte? War es denn so selbstsüchtig von mir, den täglichen Frieden zu vermissen, die Freude, die allem mitschwang und ich als so selbstverständlich erachtet hatte, die Edward jedoch scheinbar auf seiner Flucht mitgenommen hatte?

Ich wollte einfach nur, dass die Dinge wieder so wurden, wie sie früher einmal waren. War das falsch? Das erschien mir nicht so furchtbar. Außerdem hatte ich es ja auch nicht nur für mich, sondern für uns alle getan. Esme und Carlisle und Emmett.

Nicht so sehr für Alice, musste ich zugeben… Doch Alice war sich so sicher gewesen, dass sich die Dinge am Ende regeln würden – das Edward es nicht schaffen könnte, sich von seiner kleinen Menschen-Freundin fernzuhalten – dass sie sich erst gar nicht mit Trauer belastete. Alice hatte immer in einer etwas anderen Welt gelebt als der Rest von uns, befand sich innerhalb ihrer sich ständig ändernden Realität. Da Edward der Einzige war, der an ihrer Realität teilhaben konnte, hatte ich gedacht, dass ihr seine Abwesenheit schwerer fallen würde. Doch sie war sich so sicher wie immer, lebte vorausschauend, ihr Kopf befand sich in einer Zeit, die ihr restlicher Körper noch nicht erreicht hatte. War immer so ruhig.

Obwohl, als sie Bella springen sah, ist sie schon ganz schön ausgeflippt…

War ich zu ungeduldig gewesen? Hatte ich zu früh gehandelt?

Ich konnte genauso gut ehrlich zu mir selbst sein, denn Edward würde, sobald er nach Hause kam, jede kleine Kleinigkeit, die meine Entscheidung beeinflusste, sofort erkenne. Ich konnte jetzt auch genauso gut meine niederen Motive anerkennen und akzeptieren.

Ja, ich war eifersüchtig darauf, wie Alice für Bella empfand. Wäre Alice auch so schnell losgerast, so voller Panik, wenn _ich_ es gewesen wäre, die sie von der Klippe hätte springen sehen? Musste sie dieses gewöhnliche, menschliche Mädchen so viel mehr lieben als mich?

Doch die Eifersucht war nur ein kleiner Grund. Vielleicht hatte sie meine Entscheidung beschleunigt, doch sie hatte sie nicht ausgelöst. Ich hätte Edward so oder so angerufen. Ich war sicher, er würde meine brutale Ehrlichkeit der freundlicheren Täuschung der Anderen bevorzugen. Ihre Freundlichkeit war von Anfang an zum Scheitern verurteilt, denn Edward würde irgendwann vielleicht wieder heimkommen.

Und jetzt konnte er früher wieder nach Hause kommen.

Es war nicht nur die Zufriedenheit meiner Familie, die ich vermisste.

Ganz ehrlich, Edward vermisste ich ebenfalls. Ich vermisste seine kleinen stachelnden Bemerkungen, seinen schwarzen Humor, der mit meinem eigenen dunklen Sinn für Humor eher vereinbar war, als mit Emmetts sonniger, witzelnder Natur. Ich vermisste die Musik – die Anlage, die laut seine neuste Entdeckung der Indie-Musik wiedergibt, und das Piano, der Klang von Edwards für gewöhnlich so verschlossenen Gedanken, die sich in seine Lieder webten und sie so transparenter machten. Ich vermisste ihn summend neben mir in der Garage zu haben, während wir unsere Autos tuneten, der einzige Zeitpunkt, den wir in perfekter Harmonie miteinander verbrachten.

Ich vermisste meinen Bruder. Sicherlich würde er mich nicht zu streng verurteilen, wenn er dies in meinen Gedanken sähe.

Eine Zeit lang würde es ungemütlich sein, das war mir klar. Doch je eher er heim kam, desto eher könnten wir zur Normalität zurückkehren…

Ich suchte in meinem Kopf nach irgendeiner Trauer wegen Bella, und ich war erfreut festzustellen, dass ich tatsächlich das Mädchen betrauerte. Ein wenig. Zumindest musste ich zugeben, dass sie Edward auf eine Weise glücklich gemacht hatte, wie ich sie niemals bei ihm gesehen hatte. Natürlich hatte sie ihn auch unglücklicher als alles andere in seinen über einhundert Lebensjahren gemacht. Doch ich vermisste den Frieden, den sie ihm in diesen wenigen Monaten bescherte. Ihren Verlust konnte ich ganz aufrecht bedauern.

Diese Erkenntnis ließ mich ein bisschen besser fühlen, zufriedener mit mir selbst. Ich lächelte mein Gesicht in der Scheibe an, dass von meinen goldenen Haar und den roten Zedernholzwänden von Tanyas großem, behaglichen Wohnzimmer umrahmt wurde, und mir gefiel dieser Anblick. Wenn ich lächelte gab es keinen Mann und keine Frau, sterblich oder unsterblich, der mit meiner Schönheit vergleichbar wäre. Das war ein angenehmer Gedanke. Vielleicht war es nicht immer ganz leicht mit mir zusammen zu leben. Vielleicht war ich eitel und selbstsüchtig. Vielleicht hätte ich einen besseren Charakter entwickeln können, wenn ich mit einem gewöhnlichen Gesicht und einem langweiligen Körper geboren worden wäre. Vielleicht wäre ich so dann glücklicher. Doch es war unmöglich das herauszufinden. Ich hatte meine Schönheit, und es war etwas, auf das ich mich verlassen konnte.

Ich lächelte breiter.

Das Telefon klingelte und automatisch verstärkte ich meinen Griff darum, obwohl das Geräusch aus der Küche kam und nicht aus meiner Hand.

Ich wusste sofort, dass es Edward ist. Der anruft, um meine Informationen, die ich ihm gab, zu überprüfen. Er vertraute mir nicht. Anscheinend hielt er mich für grausam genug daraus einen Witz zu machen. Wütend flitzte ich in die Küche, um an Tanyas Telefon zu gehen.

Das Telefon lag auf der hinteren Kante der Arbeitsfläche. Ich ergriff es, noch bevor das erste Klingeln endete und wandte mich in Richtung der französischen Flügeltüren, als ich antwortete. Ich wollte es nicht zugeben, doch ich wusste ich hielt Ausschau ob Jasper oder Emmett zurückkehrten. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie mich mit Edward sprechen hörten. Sie wären bestimmt wütend…

„Ja?" fragte ich.

„Rose, ich muss mit Carlisle sprechen, _sofort_", keifte Alice.

„Oh, Alice! Carlisle ist jagen. Was –"

"Okay, dann sobald er zurück ist."

„Was ist los? Ich such ihn sofort für dich und sag ihm, dass er dich anrufen soll – "

„Nein", unterbrach Alice mich wieder. „Dann bin ich im Flieger. Hast du was von Edward gehört?"

Es war merkwürdige, wie sich mein Magen verdrehte, als rutschte er tiefer in meinem Bauch hinunter. Dieses Gefühl brachte ein seltsames Deja vu mit sich, ein verblasste Ahnung einer lang verlorenen, menschlichen Erinnerung. Übelkeit…

„Nun, ja, Alice. Tatsächlich hab ich mit Edward gesprochen. Vor ein paar Minuten erst. Einen kurzen Moment lang spielte ich mit dem Gedanken vorzugeben, dass es Edward war, der angerufen hatte, ganz zufällig. Aber natürlich machte es keinen Sinn zu lügen. Edward würde mir schon genug Ärger machen, wenn er heim kommt.

„Du und Carlisle, ihr hattet Unrecht", sagte ich. „Edward würde es nicht schätzen, wenn er belogen wird. Er würde die Wahrheit wissen wollen. Er wollte die Wahrheit wissen. Also hab ich sie ihm gegeben. Ich hab ihn angerufen… ich hab ihn oft angerufen", gab ich zu. „Bis er abgenommen hat. Nur eine Nachricht zu hinterlassen wäre… falsch gewesen."

„Warum?" Alice schnappte nach Luft. „_Warum_ hast du das gemacht, Rosalie?"

„Weil – je eher er über diese Sache hinweg kommt, desto eher können die Dinge wieder ihren gewohnten Gang nehmen. Es wäre nicht leichter geworden mit der Zeit, warum also es hinauszögern? Die Zeit wird daran nichts ändern. Bella ist tot. Edward wird trauern und dann darüber hinwegkommen. Besser er fängt jetzt sofort damit an als später."

„Na ja, damit liegst du aber zweimal daneben, Rosalie, meinst du nicht, dass könnte ein Problem geben?" fragte Alice mit hitziger, wütender Stimme.

Zweimal daneben? Ich blinzelte schnell, versuchte zu verstehen, was sie sagte.

„Bella lebt noch?", flüsterte ich, ohne die Worte zu glauben. Nur um herauszusortieren welche zwei Punkte Alice meinte.

„Genau, so ist es. Sie ist wohl auf-"

„Wohl auf? Du hast gesehen, wie sie von einer Klippe gesprungen ist!"

„Ich hab mich geirrt."

Diese Worte klangen so seltsam aus Alice' Mund. Alice, die sich niemals irrte, sich niemals überraschen ließ…

„Wie?", flüsterte ich.

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte."

Alice hatte sich geirrt. Bella lebte noch. Und ich hatte ihm erzählt, dass…

„Also, du hast da ja ein ganz schönen Schlamassel angerichtet", knurrte ich, mein Ärger verwandelte sich in Beschuldigen. „Edward wird ganz schön wütend sein, wenn er nach Hause kommt."

„Aber damit liegst du auch daneben", sagte Alice. Ich hörte, wie sie die Worte durch zusammengebissene Zähne presste. „Darum ruf ich an…"

„Womit daneben? Dass Edward nach Hause kommt? Natürlich wird er das." Ich lachte spöttisch. „Was? Glaubst du er macht ein auf Romeo? Ha! Wie irgendein dämlicher, romantischer-"

„Ja genau!" zischte Alice mit eisiger Stimme. „Genau das hab ich gesehen."

Ihre harten anklagenden Worte ließen meine Knie auf bizarre Weise unsicher wackeln. Als Stütze ergriff ich einen der Zedernholzbalken, Unterstützung, die mein Körper – hart wie ein Diamant - unmöglich wirklich brauchen konnte. „Nein. So dumm ist er nicht. Er – er muss doch erkennen, dass –"

Doch ich konnte den Satz nicht beenden, denn ich konnte es in meinem Kopf sehen, meine eigene Vision. Eine Vision von mir. Die unaussprechliche Vision wie mein Leben aussähe, wenn es Emmett nicht mehr gäbe. Bei dem Gedanken durchlief mich ein Schauer.

Nein – das konnte man doch nicht vergleichen. Bella war nur ein Mensch. Edward wollte nicht, dass sie unsterblich wird, also war es nicht dasselbe. Edward konnte nicht so empfinden!

„Ich – ich wollte nicht, dass _sowas_ passiert, Alice! Ich wollte doch nur, dass er nach Hause kommt!" Meine Worte klangen fast wie ein Heulen.

„Dafür ist es jetzt ein wenig zu spät, Rose", sagte Alice noch härter und kälter als zuvor. „Spar dir deine Reue für jemand, der dir Glauben schenkt!"

Ein Klick ertönte, dann ein Freizeichen.

„Nein", flüsterte ich. Ich schüttelte einen Moment den Kopf. „Edward muss einfach nach Hause kommen."

Ich starrte in mein Gesicht, das sich im Fenster der französischen Flügeltür widerspiegelte, doch ich konnte es nicht mehr sehen. Es war ein formloser Fleck aus gold und weiß.

Dann sah ich durch den Fleck hindurch, wie ein Baum schwankte, nicht im Takt mit den restlichen des Waldes. Emmett.

Ich riss die Tür auf. Mit einem lauten Knall schlug sie gegen die Wand, doch das Geräusch erklang bereits weit hinter mir, als ich in den Wald raste.

„Emmett!", schrie ich. „Emmett, _Hilfe_!"


End file.
